Contact PD/PI: Dubinett, Steven M. OVERALL PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The UCLA Clinical and Translational Science Institute is a research partnership of UCLA-Westwood, Cedars- Sinai Medical Center, Charles R. Drew University of Medicine and Science and the Los Angeles Biomedical Institute at Harbor UCLA Medical Center. Its mission is to bring biomedical innovations to bear on the greatest health needs of Los Angeles?the largest and one of the most ethnically, socially and economically diverse counties in the United States. In doing so, our goal is to become a leading contributor in the CTSA Consortium and speed scientific translation to benefit the nation as a whole. The CTSI has five aims: (1) Prepare the translational workforce to conduct high-quality, multidisciplinary team science; (2) Engage stakeholder communities in clinical and translational research and disseminate successful models of collaboration; (3) Integrate special populations, especially those experiencing health disparities, into research; (4) Improve methods and processes to accelerate scientific translation, overcome key roadblocks and support multisite research; (5) Provide informatics solutions to operational and scientific roadblocks to advance high-impact translational science within the UCLA CTSI and the CTSA network. Our novel infrastructure includes: The Los Angeles Data Resource (LADR), a federation of clinical data warehouses from six Los Angeles institutions; its governance agreement serves as the model for the CTSA ACT initiative; an Innovation and Implementation Core with Los Angeles County, a laboratory for testing approaches for improving care for the nearly 700,000 people annually treated in the county health system; a Precision Medicine program that forms the infrastructure to bring genomic-level diagnosis to translational investigation and clinical care across our UCLA Hub, multiple CTSAs and partner institutions; a training program that integrates entrepreneurship principles in on-the-job training experiences in which investigators are guided to utilize their own findings as they bring their discoveries to products. We propose to transform our CTSI from a high-functioning service organization into a well-integrated research accelerator that will develop, demonstrate and disseminate novel solutions to translational roadblocks, to the ultimate benefit of the Los Angeles community, our region and the nation. Project Summary/Abstract Page 745 Contact PD/PI: Dubinett, Steven M. OVERALL